


10:29 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The corner of Reverend Amos Howell's mouth wobbled as he attempted to smile before tears replaced it.





	10:29 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

The corner of Reverend Amos Howell's mouth wobbled as he attempted to smile before tears replaced it and he recalled stuffed animals replacing his deceased daughter.

THE END


End file.
